Reminder
by KawaiiEuphoria
Summary: One night, Kagami forgets his plans he made with his boyfriend, Kuroko. Is Kagami screwed or is Kuroko reminded of the other's love for him? T for hints of sex towards the end.


The ball elegantly flew out from Taiga Kagami's fingers as he shot.

_'It'll be in the air for a few more seconds, and...' _

His shot was perfect. Again. For the billionth time. That ball was only added to the collection of a few more dozen balls surrounding the hoop. Kagami had been at this for hours now, since Riko, Seirin High's basketball coach, had told him to do so. Though she made Kagami promise he wouldn't do any dunks, because at the moment, his legs were in the process of healing once again. He had gone too hard in his last game, even Kagami himself knew that. But only making him shoot was boring! For God's sake, he hadn't even worked up a sweat! He wanted to feel the ball leave then re-enter his hand as he dribbled across the court, his legs moving at a fantastic speed. He wanted to feel as if he was versing Kise, Aomine or even Midorima again.

Kagami smirked to himself and ran his hand through his hair. Aomine was one hell of a challenge. But that's what he liked: a person just as determined as he is. Though what he didn't like: losing.

He then sighed and gazed around the outside basketball court, many orange basketballs surrounding him. How long had he been at this for now? Kagami reached down and pulled his phone out of his gym shorts pocket and flipped it open to check the time. Though once he did flip it open, he was distracted by a window popping up, saying:

"_1 Missed Message from:_

_Kuroko" _

"Heh?" Kagami curiously opened the message. He read it over and deadpanned. Shit! How could have he..?! Fuck! He read it over, aloud this time.

_'Where are you? You're not home. I was supposed to sleep over tonight.'_

Fuuuuuuck! Kagami was the _worst _boyfriend ever! How could he have forgotten that Kuroko was sleeping over?! He hastily texted back.

_'Sorry, I musta forgot! I'm at the court outside the school. Coach made me practice.' _

Kagami sighed to himself and before he slipped his phone back into his pocket, he remembered to check the time. Eight-Thirty. He hoped that Kuroko wasn't too mad at him for forgetting. Now, since he decided he was done with practice, he grunted quietly to himself and began to pick up the stray balls around him.

It was probably only less than a minute later, and all of the balls except for one, were already placed back in the bag. That was quick, he thought to himself.

"Yosh," Kagami spoke to himself, and went to bend down for the last ball. He took it between his two hands, and once he arose, Kuroko was standing right there, a shake in his hand and the straw between his lips. Kagami had to blink once or twice down at his smaller teammate.

"HEEEEEH?! K-KUROKO! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?!" Kagami yelled and took the ball into one hand, using the other to point at Kuroko who stood expressionless as always. Kuroko allowed the straw from the shake to slip out from between his lips to speak.

"I've been here for a few minutes. I've helped you clean up the balls," He spoke, his voice monotone. Kagami had to blink a few more times and slowly lowered his hand. He stood there for only a moment before releasing a sigh and turning away from the other to place the last ball back into the ball bag.

The bag was zipped, and Kagami hoisted the strap of the bag onto his shoulder and turned back to his smaller boyfriend before allowing an apologetic grin cross his lips as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, sorry for not remembering. Coach must'a bored me so much with her lecture about how I can't jump while practicing that the thought slipped my mind.. So, uh.. Sorry, Kuroko." Kagami aplogized to the other, and stepped closer to him. As soon as he was close enough, Kuroko reached over with his free hand and grasped the other's rather large hand with his own petite one.

"It's okay. Can we go to your house now?" The smaller, blue haired teen spoke without glancing upwards towards the other. Kagami was only a little surprised by Kuroko's action, but gave a very light smile and tightened his hand around his.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

.o.

Kuroko hadn't spoke at all on the walk to Kagami's house, which kind of worried the red-haired teen. He couldn't really tell if Kuroko was upset at him or not due to his monotone voice and attitude, and especially his lack of expression. But it wasn't really normal for the other not to speak the whole way..

Once the two arrived at Kagami's apartment, and reached his front door, he slipped his key out of his shorts pocket and unlocked the door. Both teens stepped inside and Kagami turned back to close the door and lock it once more. The taller teen turned forwards again and tossed his key on the nearby cofee table. He strolled a bit and plopped the basketball bag down beside his kitchen table. Kuroko was already seated on the love seat, that straw still in his mouth. As Kagami noticed further, Kuroko was simply staring off into space, and he could see that he wasn't even swallowing his drink. It was simply a prop now.

"What's up? You're quiet," Kagami decided to speak up and break the silence that hung dryly in the air. He strolled over to the kitchen, which was practically shared with the living room, and opened up the fridge door. He pulled out his water bottle from there, closed the fridge door, and turned away from the fridge. What he didn't expect was for Kuroko to be standing directly in front of him now. The shake wasn't in his hand anymore, either. The younger, blue-haired teen gazed up at Kagami, and Kagami stared back, his eyebrow cocked. "What's your problem?"

Kuroko continued to be silent, and simply wound his arms around the other's waist and pressed his cheek to Kagami's chest. Kagami, confused, and with his water bottle still in hand, hugged back with his free hand, placing his hand on Kuroko's upper back. He flicked open the cap to the bottle expertly with his thumb, but paused before he took a swig. Kuroko began to speak.

"... I thought you had forgotten about me for good, Kagami-kun. You answered my text Ten minutes late, and forgot that I was coming over. You're either really dumb or forgetful, and those things are practically the same, so you are both dumb and forgetful,"

While Kuroko spoke, Kagami was busy chugging water from his bottle. But when Kuroko said he was dumb and forgetful, he nearly choked on his water. He was neither dumb _nor _forgetful! Kagami quickly swallowed the last of his water and threw his empty water bottle into the nearby sink.

"Oi! I'm not dumb or forgetful! It's you who needs to sharpen up! You need to stop being a shadow and learn to be independant and.. Yeah!" Kagami nearly yelled, which didn't startle Kuroko as much as he used to when Kagami first yelled at him when they met. Kuroko only hugged the other tighter.

".. I was worried.. I do not want to lose you anytime soon, Kagami-kun." The younger, blue-haired teen spoke, a bit softer than his usual tone.

After a few moments of silence, Kagami sighed. He couldn't believe Kuroko. Kagami was his boyfriend! Of course he couldn't forget him! They had been dating for a couple of months now, too!

"... Com'ere." Kagami told the other, and while he did so, he removed Kuroko's arms from his waist and swung his left arm underneath Kuroko's legs and placed his right arm around his waist and hoisted him up so Kagami was now carrying him. Kuroko didn't seem to mind, and placed his hands in his lap.

"Kagami-kun, where are you taking me?" Kuroko gazed up his boyfriend.

"Where do you think?"

Kuroko went silent once again.

Kagami had reached his bedroom, and he was thankful that his door was already open so he didn't have to struggle to open the door. He stepped inside and strolled over to his single bed and placed Kuroko on it. The blue-haired teen made a soft noise of slight confusion. Right after Kagami did so, he strolled back over to his door, closed it and shut off the light, so now only moonlight from his window was their light. On the way back to the bed, he slipped off his shirt and tossed it to the side.

Once back to the bed, he hopped onto it and immediately began straddling Kuroko's hips. Kuroko made another soft noise, and through the moonlight, Kuroko stared up Kagami and Kagami stared down Kuroko.

"Listen, Kuroko," Kagami began gently, "you will be mine until the day I die. We will _not _part until then. And I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Yes, we will have fights. Yes, we will get in misunderstandings with each other, but all that time while we're fighting, you have to remember that I still love you, and I always will. Even if I forget your presence for a few moments to a few hours or days or whatever, I, still, love, you."

Kuroko was... Baffled. To say the least. That was the most he had ever heard Kagami say. He knew his feelings were not fake for him. Kuroko's eyes began watering and small tears dripped out of each side of his eyes.

"Kaga.. mi.. kun.." Kuroko whimpered pathetically, and flung his arms around Kagami's neck and pressed his lips to his lover's. Neither parted for a while. Neither's lips moved and neither decided to deepen the kiss. The two gazed into each other's eyes as their lips connected, the delicate moonlight pouring through the window, gently shining onto each teen's face.

Then, Kagami slowly leaned away from the kiss, their lips making a small noise as they parted. Kagami had noticed the tears streaming out from the corners of Kuroko's eyes, and he chuckled quietly and leaned in closer to kiss away those pesky signs of emotion, murmuring a 'idiot, why are you crying..' Soon after, Kagami leaned away only a bit and leant his forehead against the other's.

"I love you, too, Kagami," Kuroko whispered to Kagami, not removing his his arms from the other's neck. A gentle smile spread over Kagami's lips at those words he wanted to hear.

"Good.." He murmured, and gently removed his forehead from Kuroko's, only to press a kiss to his cheek, then along his jawline, then slowly down his neck. Kuroko clung to Kagami as he did so, releasing quiet, soft moans.

That night, the two lovers by the names of Tetsuya Kuroko and Taiga Kagami became closer to each other than they had ever been.


End file.
